To America!
by Sycocat2
Summary: "Bad Luck" and "Nittle Grasper" travel to America, but not everyone they meet is so welcoming. (Includes all members of each band, but focuses on Shuichi and Yuki).
1. We're going to America!

**A/N: **So kiddies here's my second multi-chapter Gravitation fic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 1: "We're going to America!"**

I

I

"Yeah Ryuichi, yeah it'll be fun mhmrf" Shuichi attempted to converse on the phone while quickly chomping on tofu and seaweed.

Eiri walked into the room to hear "Kuma is so happy we get to go too, we'll have so much fun na-no-dah!" shouted through the line. Shuichi held the phone a safe distance from his ears.

Seeing his boyfriend enter the room, "I'll see you later Ryuichi". He hung up and flopped onto the couch cushion beside him.

Shaking his head, the blonde walked into the kitchen, popping open a can of beer. After drinking some, he called "You going to an amusement park?"

"Hmm maybe when we get there we will, do you want to?"

Reentering the room Eiri stared him down as a response. "Hehe guess not... but you and Ryuichi-san have been there plenty of times I guess".

Sipping again, the older man asked "Where?" He disliked the little riddles and games his boyfriend played.

"Umm" he bit into a large piece of fish "Mrfkm".

Sighing in annoyance, grabbing his bag, "Fine have fun wherever". He had no time, and very little patience for this.

Swallowing the entire barely-chewed piece and gulping down tea Shuichi said through gasps for air, "Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are going to play a few shows in America". Since the teen wasn't sure how Eiri would take the news, he thought he'd just spring it on him last minute, and he'd **have** to come along.

"Shindou-san is setting it all up, we'll even fly first class!"

Unimpressed, the author commented as he tossed the empty can into the recycling bin Shuichi insisted they get, "Great".

Jumping up, rushing to the man "I hope you'll come with us Y- Eiri, pleasepleaseplease!"

"As long as you quit whining and bouncing all over the place", he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Amazed it was so easy to convince the author, Shuichi shouted "Yay we're going to America!"

"And stop yelling" Eiri ordered.

With a nod, Shuichi ceased and finished the last of his breakfast in silence. While Eiri returned to the kitchen for another beer, the singer whispered "Oh yeah".

"That doesn't mean you need to whisper" he stated without turning. Shyly, "I made you breakfast".

Lifting the lids of the pot and pan on the stove, he saw that indeed Shuichi readied what appeared to be a delicious meal. "Alright" was all he said, but Shuichi needed no more than that to be joyous.

This morning was filled with happy surprises.

I

I

_**End of chap 1**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter.


	2. Flying in style

**A/N: **Thanks for your support for this fic! So you know, the chapters are going to be varying lengths, meaning that some may be "very short", but I believe when I get further into this story they'll lengthen.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 2: "Flying in style"**

I

I

Without knocking, Eiri walked into the station of the "chief executive officer". Tohma turned from the purple-haired young man across from him. "Eiri I wish you called before stopping in, I would have left my lunch hour open".

Uninterested in the boy his brother-in-law was meeting with, "Tohma why-". The CEO put up a hand, "Pardon me Myazaki-san, could we reschedule for tomorrow?"

The "up-and-coming" star Myazaki Akhiko grumbled, then nodded, marching out.

"So Tohma, when is this "expedition" happening?"

"A week from today" he said easily, while putting the boy's file into his desk drawer.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Well Eiri, you're in a relationship with Shindou-san, I thought of it as his job to do so"

"He's forgetful"

"He's been excited about this trip for the past month"

"One month? I'm surprised the entire world doesn't know"

Chuckling the older man nodded, "Indeed, it seems he thought you would be upset, though I'm certain he shouldn't..."

Stepping forward the author stated plainly "He knows about Kitazawa"

Rather surprised Tohma's gaze shifted "How?"

"I told him half a year ago"

"Well we're not going anywhere near that place, so there should be no issue, you should make that clear to Shindou-san".

Eiri walked out.

I

"Look at this map Hiro!", the singer referred to their itinerary; each state they would visit marked by a happy face sticker, courtesy of Ryuichi.

Some names he had heard before, while others he could only guess at the pronunciations, "Florida, Tenershee-"

"TenAshee, I think" Hiro corrected, "I'm sure Seguchi-san will help us with the words".

I

Mr. K tossed two copies of **English for Dummies**at Shuichi and Hiroshi. Hiro caught his while Shuichi rubbed his banged forehead. Turning, "Here's yours Suguru".

Scowling, "Don't insult me K-san, English was the third language I learned".

"Bravo" Hiro said sarcastically.

Turning to send a glare he added, "Before I was eight years old". Hiro scoffed, "Show off".

Shuichi's eyes lit up, "Fujisaki-san, can you teach-"

"No. I'm a keyboardist, not teacher Shindou-san... Can't we move on to practicing? Just study at home, you did do that in school didn't you?"

Hiro and Shuichi glanced at each other then burst out laughing.

Mr. K clapped his hands for attention, "Suguru is right, and as they say in America "practice makes perfect"!".

I

I

I

Soon came the day they had all been preparing for. As the glow of dawn rose in the sky, birds awoke and tweeted...

"Where is it where isit whereisit?!"

Holding a coffee mug, Eiri stepped around his frantic lover. He sipped some of the hot beverage while slipping his laptop into a leather satchel.

As he rolled his luggage near the door, Shuichi caught his arm. "Eiri do you have any idea where my lucky shirt is?!"

Loosing his arm, "Lucky shirt?"

"I need it! It'll help make sure the plane doesn't crash or or a dinosaur doesn't jump out of the ocean and drag us down!". Frazzled with mauve hair its usual way, tears formed in his eyes.

Sighing his boyfriend reached up to the top of the tallest wooden shelf in the living room, taking down a plastic bag. He hated that ratty old shirt, but if it would save him a headache, "Here" he passed it to the teen.

"You put it in a safe place?" tears emitted from his eyes "Thank you so much!", Eiri was soon trapped in a hug.

"Let's go"

I

I

Shuichi jumping up like an idiot. To prevent a scene, Eiri put his boyfriend's few bags that weren't loaded with the rest over his seat.

"We get to sit together!"

"No, my seat is there" Eiri indicated four seats ahead, across from his brother-in-law.

Hiroshi sat next to his best friend.

Excitedly Shuichi looked around "First class, isn't this fancy Hiro?!"

"Flying in style" the guitarist stated, leaning back in his seat. From behind him, "Nakano-san don't do that. Besides we're not supposed to lean our seats back before takeoff" the guitarist turned around, "Buckle your seat-belt" the younger teen stated, shaking his head.

When they had been in the air for ten minutes, Hiroshi pulled the **English for Dummies** book out, flipping to the first page. "Good idea", Shuichi did the same, though his bookmark was at page twenty.

I

I

_**End of chap 2**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review


	3. Touchdown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, _Orlando International _Airport, Disneyland (or rights to any movie, character, show, park, or products associated with Disney), or any Hilton Hotel... Sheesh if I only enjoyed researching for school.

I

I

**Chap 3: "Touchdown"**

I

I

"Ryu we can't wait for you to finish singing the "**Star Spangled Banner**"!" Noriko chided.

"_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_" the Nittle Grasper singer finished, putting on sunglasses as he stepped off the platform.

"Too late Miss. Ukai" her former manager said in English, "Good job Ryuichi" he clapped.

"That was great Ryu!...um K-san why are you speaking in only English now? I can barely understand you" Shuichi said from the rear of the group.

"Because Mr. Shuichi, I can't help but speak English in my home country!" he raised his arms into the air, as if to hold the brightly shining June sun.

Ahead with his brother-in-law, Tohma called in Japanese "You really should let the other passengers off the plane Shindou-san".

As his cheeks became the shade of his hair, said star jumped down with all his luggage. When much of it fell on top of him, his boyfriend proceeded into the _Orlando International Airport_, not looking back.

Tohma chose Orlando, Florida for their first stop, because Kumagoro exclaimed that he and Ryu wanted to show Shuichi "Disneyland".

Since the flight lasted about fourteen hours Mr. K made a bet with Hiroshi: "How long will Ryu and Shuichi last before jet-lag catches up with them?"

What Hiroshi didn't consider was the fact that Mr. K had traveled with Ryuichi and the rest of Nittle Grasper, so he could "ballpark" how much time it would take the older hyper singer before he crashed. Shuichi however had never been on such a long plane ride.

I

The group rode in Seguchi Tohma's personal limousine to the "Hilton Anaheim Hotel".

Upon entering, saluting the group Mr. K said "See you later", and took his luggage to a room he would share with his wife and young son.

While Eiri, Tohma, and Suguru stayed at the hotel to unpack and get work done, Ryuichi took Shuichi to "Disneyland", Hiroshi and Noriko close behind. "Maybe they should wear shirts that cover their stomachs, so security doesn't kick us out" Hiro mentioned to Noriko. "They won't do anything to Ryu" she answered with a wink. Tohma's power stretched across the world.

With Ryuichi at the lead, they first visited "Mickey and the Magical Map". The ecstatic singers gravitated toward the songs and dancing costumed people with animated friends accompanying.

The moment the show ended, Ryu dragged Shu to "Hollywood Land to see another show-""Disney's Aladdin- a musical spectacular". As the guards chased Aladdin, wide-eyed Ryu whispered "Oh no", then he and Shuichi cheered when he escaped. Rolling her eyes Noriko asked "How many times are you going to watch this show and still be amazed Ryuichi?"

"Shhh"

Fifty minutes later, after shaking hands with every actor, Ryu breathed deeply "Where should we go next?" he turned to the young singer.

"Can we visit umm" he held up a paper "Captain America: The Living Legend and Symbol of Courage at... "Tomorrowland"? He's my favorite superhero".

"Of course Shuichi na no dah!" Kumagoro replied, Ryu linking their arms they ran toward "Tomorrow Land".

"Okay okay you two, it's time to go back to the hotel" Noriko stated in a motherly tone. "But but Shushu and Ryu haven't gotten souvenirs" Kumagoro demanded bouncing in front of her. "Fine. One. Last. Place."

The singers with a never ending store of energy ran. The other members of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck stayed out of the singer's way while they finished "Wasting money on dumb trinkets", Noriko put it.

Passing the Mickey Mouse Serving Spoons Set - Color Fusion to Shuichi, Ryu said "You always need spoons", then Shuichi said "Ooh I like that shirt" he pointed to the "Mickey Mouse Ombre Workout Tank for Women".

The man behind the counter said "Um sir, that's a woman's..."

"Oh look! Yuki would look great in this!" the mauve haired singer picked up a "Red Mickey Mouse Polo for Men". Noticing the stacks of "World of Disney ''Best Friends'' Mystery Pin Set", which included unknown combinations of Disney characters (in all Mickey and Pluto; Huey, Dewey and Louie; Pinocchio and Jiminy; Bambi and Thumper; Pooh and Piglet; Mowgli and Baloo; Tod and Copper; Oliver and Dodger; Ariel and Flounder; Aladdin and Genie; Simba, Pumbaa and Timon; Mulan and Mushu; Lilo and Stitch; Lock, Shock and Barrel; Buzz and Woody; Mike and Sulley), each grabbed handfuls of twenty eight, enough to make sure each of their friends got the whole set.

As they finished purchasing everything, Shuichi began stumbling, then fell into Hiroshi's arms. "The jet lag finally caught up to him" Noriko giggled.

Putting him over his shoulder, "Reminds me of the first time you got drunk".

I

When they got out of the cab, Hiro lifted his pal again. "See you later Shuichi!" Ryu yelled as Noriko dragged him away while muttering about him wasting their band's funds.

Arriving at his friend and Yuki's suite, he entered without knocking and lay the drooling teen on the bed.

Eiri turned from his laptop. "Jet lag" Hiroshi said, then walked out.

Continuing down the hall, the redhead knocked on a door. A lovely American woman with smiling green eyes and brown hair answered. "Hi Mrs. Winchester, is your husband here?" K came over with a grin and put out his hand. Sighing, Hiro placed numerous U.S bills onto his palm.

"You have my gratitude Mr. Nakano"

"Baka ka" the Japanese guitarist responded. Now that he lost all the money he converted, he had to return to the bank to convert more of his money. "Why can't they just accept yen in this dumb country?!"

From inside the suite came a little boy's voice "Daddy when are we going to Disneyland?"

In a light tone, "Tomorrow Michael, remember? We can try out the hotel's pool today". Bouncing on the couch the small child exclaimed "Yay!"

Turning back to the door, he lowered his voice and poured on the sob-story; "I need this money to bring my son to Disneyland for the first time in his life. You see he's five, and has always wanted to meet Mickey Mouse... Mr. Nakano, **that **is why I needed this money".

Hiro was unsure what to say, "Um don't worry about it Mr. K, no problem, you two have a fun time in the pool". He retreated to the elevator at the other end of the hall.

"Claude" his wife said shaking her head.

"He has plenty of money Judy"

"So do we" she replied, shaking her head at her husband.

"Pool time pool time!" their son, now wearing Lion King swim trunks, shouted running to them. Blonde hair matching his son's swayed as Claude reached down to pick up the boy.

"Let's grab some towels first Mikey" Judy suggested, walking into the extra bedroom where they kept their luggage.

I

I

_**End of chap 3**_

I

I

**A/N**: I've never been to Disneyland, but am not ashamed to say I love Disney movies (old and new), not the crap shows and "stars" from Disney channel though :P

*Note: I was informed that Disneyworld is at the location I put them in, not Disneyland, but I'm not going to change the chapter, especially since I am tired of research, but have more to do for future chapters.


	4. Graceland

**A/N: **In this chapter we see what I meant by "not everyone they meet is so welcoming"...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, "Days Inn Memphis at Graceland" hotel, "Classic Hitz", Elvis's music, any aspect of Graceland, information from civilrightsmuseum , or any contents at said site. Researching all this info about my own country makes me wish I could zig-zag across the map and learn more about it's history, and of course visit many places.

**Caution**: Language, violence

I

I

**Chap 4: "Graceland"**

I

I

After Claude Winchester kissed his wife and child goodbye, making sure they had more than enough money to spend on whatever they pleased, the bands and romance novelist were hunted down by fans. After signing numerous autographs, they began the ten hour "road-trip" to Tennessee. Instead of stopping to rest at a hotel en-route, Tohma hired two limo drivers, who would trade-off between hours driving and resting. Nittle Grasper had an easy time falling asleep in the luxury vehicle, as did Tohma and his relatives, and Shuichi "could sleep through an explosion", while Hiroshi wasn't so lucky.

I

I

Reaching the "Days Inn Memphis at Graceland", the CEO stretched his legs as they climbed out of the limousine "Okay everyone, shower and change so we can head out for our first combined U.S show".

"Nakano-san please", the young keyboardist pushed the heavy arm off his shoulder, "Snap out of it, our performance is in thirty minutes".

"Just gimme some sake and I'll be good to go"

"I'm not old enough to buy alcohol, and wouldn't anyway"

"Besides Mr. Nakano, in America we drink beer, tequila, wine, rum!" the thirty six year old informed, pulling out a half-filled bottle marked "Bacardi". Eiri noticed, but had no obligation to warn his boyfriend's band-mate as the fool quickly drank large gulps the first taste of rum in his life.

Coughing, Hiro spit onto the street, but could already feel the burn in his throat and stomach. When he could, he glared at the gun lover.

"As the manager of Bad Luck, and former manager of Nittle Grasper, it is my responsibility to ensure the concerts go well".

"Probably shoot me in the leg if I said I want to leave" Hiro grumbled sarcastically, surely more awake now.

"K-san is highly devoted to his job" his boss stated, entering the hotel.

I

I

A master of time management, Seguchi Tohma rounded up the group and got them outside just as the limousine pulled up with a new driver. "The show begins five-o-clock, you know shortcuts Mr. Grey"

"Yes Mr. Tohma".

I

It made no difference to them that most of the "Classic Hitz" club's patrons were Caucasian people. Some guests were there for the show, mostly young people, while others were there because they enjoyed being in the club.

While they set up their instruments, a number of the Americans glared angrily at their attire. As Shuichi kissed him before they began, Eiri felt the glares.

"Hey y'all! Claysic Hitz weylcomes y'all to th first combaand show of "Neytle Graysper" aynd "Bayd Luck", pop stars straight from Japayn!" an employee shouted through the microphone. Their supporters cheered.

To begin their two and one half hour show, they performed renditions of several Elvis Presley songs, with Suguru playing drums, and Tohma and Noriko as background singers.

With each Elvis song the music sped up; "500 miles", "All shook up", "Devil in disguise", "A little less conversation", "Hound dog", "Don't be cruel"...

Upon finishing the "Dedication to Elvis" set, Hiro re-tuned his guitar as Tohma, Noriko, and Suguru brought their instruments out.

With ease, both pop-singers transitioned back to their usual music, along with a few of their songs translated into English. Sipping his beer Eiri mused with a hidden smile, "His vocals do have surprising range". He truly felt his boyfriend deserved his worldwide stardom.

Finishing, they signed more autographs, and helped clean up the area where they performed. Noriko checked her watch, "We still have some hours left, who wants to check out the town?"

Before anyone could reply, they heard "Hey!"

"Is he talking to us?" Hiro asked. Shuichi turned to the man, seeing that there was a group. "Are you talking to us?" he asked with a heavy accent. One of the red-faced white men walked up to him.

"Waa caynt y'all faggits stay in ur own dang Chinky-Jap cuntray?!" he pounded his right fist into his left hand, with the rest of his pals edging forward, some showing knives and one dragging a metal bat against the rocky sidewalk. Tohma silently had Ryu, his cousin, and Noriko back away.

As the first man reached into his pocket, Eiri stepped in front of Shuichi. Lifting the troublemaker by the collar he asked with a darkness in blue eyes "Would you kill for the person you love?".

The hideous man chuckled then quickly proclaimed "Hell naw, I layk ma **woman **stayin' in her plaice, an if thayt plaice in th ground, thayt where she stays... dis fags belongs there too, specully cuz dey J-". Disgusted, Eiri used his fist too, knocking out several of the lead fool's teeth and breaking his jaw bone. The rest of the white-supremacists lunged forward to help their friend, but Hiroshi and Tohma stopped them.

In short time, the Japanese won this fight.

I

That evening...

As Eiri turned off the light on the bedside table, Shuichi closed the short distance between them, tenderly kissing his chest, neck, cheeks. He spoke the words for the emotion that never left his heart, "I love you".

"I love you" the blonde whispered, pressing their lips together. All he could think of as the American attempted to harm Shuichi was the injuries he sustained months ago, for the sake of **his** honor. He would never allow anyone to lay their filthy hands on his boyfriend again.

I

I

I

The following afternoon, the younger band stared in awe at "Graceland Mansion". Ryu and Kuma were also particularly amazed.

"See see Tohma, isn't it better this way? We get to tour Elvis' house with a buuunch of people nah-no-dah!" The CEO wasn't thrilled with the notion, since they received a death-threat at the hotel that morning, which he didn't mention to anyone but for Mr. K. He was certain the firearms specialist would take care of that issue.

While they were out today, he had assistants packing up their belongings so they could catch the plane soonest flight to their next destination.

I

"I wish my house had every room just like the Jungle Room" mused the indigo-haired woman.

"Ryu's favorite was the Trophy Building" said singer shouted dreamily.

Lifting her hands from her ears, Noriko patted her band-mate on the head, "We all know that very well Ryu". Everyone present recalled him running around and reading the words on every award three times each.

I

Their final Memphis, Tennessee destination was "National Civil Rights Museum" at **450 Mulberry Street.** With tickets purchased at Graceland, they entered the historic location.

This time they did not join a tour group, but did hear one of the guides say as they walked in, *"The National Civil Rights Museum is located at the Lorraine motel where Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. was tragically assassinated April 4, 1968, is the world's first and only comprehensive overview of the civil rights movement in exhibit form."

Neither singer made a ruckus here; Ryuichi and Shuichi became most serious as they viewed each exhibit.

The Rise of Jim Crow

Separate is Not Equal

The Year They Walked

Standing Up by Sitting Down

We are Prepared to Die

The Children Shall Lead Them

For Jobs and Freedom

Is This America?

How Long? Not Long.

What Do We Want?

Join the Movement

World in Transition

I Am A Man

King's Last Hours

At the final exhibit an elder African American woman cried quietly, whispering "We miss you doctor King". As a young woman, she attended many of his speeches. As her tears fell, the room became filled with silent reverence.

I

I

_**End of Chap 4**_

I

I

I'm glad for the research I've done for this fic, I want very much to visit "The National Civil Rights Museum".

***Note**: I don't support gay-bashing, prejudice, or racism.


	5. Echo

**A/N: **I intend to finish this fic in one or two more chapters, but we'll see how it goes, more chaps may be written.

**A/N 2: **Unrelated to the fic, but one of my family's cats is named Echo.

**Caution**: Language, violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, "Southwest airlines", Graceland, The Civil Rights Museum, or information from the site: grandcanyoncvb travel-tips /

I

I

**Chap 5: "Echo"**

I

I

After that terrible experience, Shuichi was glad they would soon leave Tennessee; he never imagined encountering such hatred.

He felt older, as though he better understood life. Making love with Eiri night into morning surrounded him with comfort, affirming his wish that they never would part.

Waking with ideas for another novel instantly racing through his mind, Eiri turned and such notions were replaced as Shuichi ran his fingers through blonde locks, "Good morning".

I

"Flying from Tennessee to Arizona the ride will be fairly short, about three hours and fifteen minutes" Tohma informed everyone.

"That doesn't sound short, besides I don't wanna go to any more parts of _the USA_, rather go to South America, at least there we could buy some fresh-grown stuff, or get in the middle of a drug war".

"**Hiroshi **you better watch your mouth", Noriko cautioned with a glare.

"_**...Southwest Airlines now boarding"**_

"Come on you two we don't have time for this" Shuichi chided, putting an arm around Eiri and making his way toward the designated line of passengers. The young singer hadn't stopped reflecting on his encounter at Graceland, and lessons of the Civil Rights Museum.

Peering down, the blonde squeezed his boyfriend's hand as they entered first class.

On the plane Hiroshi complained "Why do I have to sit next to **her** again?" During this trip he had come to dislike the older woman. "I agree, Tohma why can't I sit next to you?"

"Ukai-san you can sit next to Sakano-san"

"No" commented the young keyboardist without looking up from his book.

Chuckling, "Well then, you could trade someone for a seat in coach if you like". Scoffing, his lavender-haired friend sat beside the annoying guitarist.

I

Weaving between excited fans, Tohma led the group to a helicopter. "Since the plane ride was so short, we'll head straight to The Grand Canyon for our next concert". With a few grumbles, they climbed on.

Shuichi managed to shake away the tension in the pit of his stomach. "Look, look Shu!" Ryu shouted, pointing at the glorious rocky slopes below, aglow in the sunlight of noon. "Shiny shiny na-no-dah!"

Speaking low, Eiri took his brother-in-law to the side, "Are you sure it's safe? What if there's a wildfire, there have already been twelve in the past two months". He had been on-edge since the fight in Tennessee, and being informed about the death-threat (the only member of the group aside from Tohma, and Mr. K who knew about it). Protecting himself was one thing, but Americans could be quite... crazy.

"We're taking every precaution"

"Could the rocks fall down?!" Kumagoro questioned from just behind them; it wasn't eavesdropping when it came to Ryuichi.

"We won't be using louder speakers, because there's a natural echo in the canyon" Tohma assured, adding "And K-san will take care of any wildlife should it attack".

The band manager held out his American No 2. Cheytac .408 caliber sniper rifle. "Only the best firearms here". With a smirk he added "We **will** need to watch out for rattlesnakes though".

The helicopter pilot and several paid assistants brought out coolers filled with plenty of water, and natural citric fruit juices for all present, as well as salted meats, first aid packs, and other survival gear.

They also banged nails at locations marked on a map, wrapping rope around each. This area referred to the band's area.

Ryuichi passed around sunglasses, and caps marked either "Nittle Grasper" or "Bad Luck".

"Ryu you can't wear the Bad Luck hat" Noriko stated. "Why not? It's to protect Ryu against sunburn na-no-dah!" Kumagoro told her. "Oh never mind" she took out her keyboard and began to set it up.

I

"You sure you're cool enough wearing that?" Hiroshi asked. "I'm fine" Eiri replied.

"You should take after your boyfriend" Suguru mentioned, said singer was dressed in his usual low-cut top and short shorts.

While the author appreciated such clothes on his cute boyfriend, they weren't his style, "I'll pass".

"Hey you're one to talk" Hiro said to his ever-professionally clad band-mate. "I'll be fine" the boy said with a glare.

"Suguru-san take off that black shirt, otherwise you'll faint again" Tohma told his cousin, recalling a Hawaii vacation when they rushed to the hospital. Blushing he did so, with Hiro laughing to his left.

Even the CEO and author were wearing short-sleeved shirts.

Shuichi spoke with his boyfriend and convinced him to change out of his dark blue pleated slacks.

Climbing into the helicopter, Eiri couldn't remember the last time he wore shorts, but he hated seeing Shuichi cry. If worrying his sensitive boyfriend less would prevent tears, he'd dress down.

After drinking some water, Tohma said "Let's finish setting up, the show begins in half an hour, and I already see fans coming down".

I

I

As the June sky sent out scorching 90degree rays, water was like heaven. They owed their fans, so during the show assistants sold 20 ounce bottles of water and juice to the crowd for 75cents (plus 25cents for a second bottle).

Between songs, each band member was sure to drink enough to soothe their burning throats. At one point near the middle of the show, Shuichi was too pumped up to realize he'd skipped several "replenish instances".

"Shuichi!" his lover's delightful voice called from the front of the crowd. Looking over he saw Eiri point to a bottle of water. "Oh yeah", he picked up one of his bottles and quickly gulped down half of it.

I

As the crowd roared, all of the Grand Canyon echoed with the popular beats from Japan in the dimming light of sunset.

Out of the crowd began the sound of "boos" from several voices in all directions. The bands continued, not allowing it to faze them. Approaching his solo, Shuichi walked toward the front of the crowd, reaching out to the excited extended hands.

Suddenly a noise much like that of a single thunderbolt rang through their ears. Eiri rushed to Shuichi and dove to the ground.

All was silent for a moment, then chaos erupted. The crowd ran away from the pop-stars back the way they came from.

Tohma looked at Mr. K on the hilltop above. Raising a hand from his hot sniper, he gave a "thumbs up", then pointed at the only man left where the crowd had been. All noise was gone, but for the man holding his leg and screaming in pain. One of the homophobes shot a warning shot, and Mr. K also sent out a "warning shot"- a bullet in the offender's leg to ward off anymore of such behavior from the locals.

"Is everyone unhurt?" Tohma called out, paying special attention to Eiri and Ryu.

"Is it okay to get up?" Noriko asked with a quivering in her voice. "Yes Ukai-san, K-san and his comrades are handling it". As the friends stood, everyone was glad to see none of them were harmed.

Half the team of assistants were Claude Winchester's friends from the U.S army special ops. Their current job was to interrogate then dispose of the shooter. They would be paid handsomely for that, and also for the capture of the other people who were involved.

Unsteadily they hurriedly gathered their instruments, and other items and put them back into the helicopter. Eiri never took his arm from around his boyfriend.

The pilot turned to them, "See, I took care of a wild animal, like Mr. Seguchi said I would".

"Excellent work K-san".

I

I

_**End of Chap 5**_

I

I

**A/N**: When I initially learned about the apparent high prejudice in Arizona, I decided that I never want to live there, or attend school there, as previously intended. Plus research revealed even more about it, sheesh Arizona...

***Note**: I don't support gay-bashing, prejudice, or racism. I also don't support the purchase, or usage of any illegal drug or substance, or any use of firearms.


	6. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, information from the site enjoyfuerteventura beach / aguila /, or any hotel.

I

I

**Chap 6: "Flashback"**

I

I

Their music was broken through by an echoing thunder strike.

Hiro did firearms training with Mr. K for several months, so he recognized the sound. He didn't need to protect Shuichi, because Yuki already shielded him with his body the moment the gun went off. Beside him, Noriko and Ryuichi were covering their ears. While Tohma grabbed a tearful Ryu, he grabbed the screaming woman to make for cover behind one of the large speakers.

Tohma hoped- he **knew** Eiri would be safe, he wasn't a young boy anymore.

At his cousin's lead, Suguru crawled toward a speaker as well. There was no knowing which direction the shot came from; however it was better to find some sort of shielding.

All around them people were screaming and stampeding. Wind scattered empty water bottles, papers, and colorful band shirts as gusts of sand limited vision.

Eiri recognized that sound from the nightmarish memory that played over and over in his mind since _that day_. If he died, it was fine, but Shuichi had never done anything wrong.

Shuichi could barely hear over the ringing and shrieking, but when the ringing dulled, he heard his boyfriend whispering "You're alright, no one will hurt you, no one will hurt you".

After Tohma confirmed it was safe for them to rise from the ground, Eiri helped his boyfriend up. Sand clung to the tears on his terrified face, but thankfully his only injuries were some scrapes.

After helping the crying keyboardist to the helicopter Hiro walked over to his friend, "You okay Shu?".

Shaken, he was unable speak, but nodded. Seeing terror in usually calm eyes, the guitarist put a hand on Eiri's shoulder, nodding once in appreciation of his valor.

Picking up his friend's bag and swinging his guitar over a shoulder, he stated with growing hatred for America, "Let's get the hell out of here".

In silent agreement, instruments were packed, and everyone boarded the helicopter.

Shuichi thought he would never stop shaking, but Eiri held him tight, whispering again as he drifted into a light sleep, "You're alright, no one will hurt you".

They flew for one hour to their final U.S destination: Los Angeles, California, where they had their highest fan-base out of all the USA.

"We're here three days earlier than intended, so spend the time at your leisure, but please don't go anywhere alone", Tohma instructed as they touched down on Aguila Beach. After stretching their legs, the party walked up the unpaved path into south El Cotillo where a van waited to take them to Hotel Sofitel Los Angeles at Beverly Hills.

The CEO made numerous calls during the hour flight, and everything was set for their extended stay.

I

Finding their luggage already in the suite they were shown to, Eiri locked the door after they entered.

Caressing his lover's bruised skin, he felt bad for causing the injuries, no matter how small, but was glad Shuichi remained safe.

Wordlessly and with little arousal, he carefully undressed him. Guiding the singer into the bathroom, after starting the water in the tub he then undressed himself.

In the steamy bath, both recalled the fear. As his boyfriend rubbed his back, Shuichi's tears combined with soapy water. Feeling Eiri's tears fall onto his shoulders, he took one hand in his and leaned into that comforting embrace.

I

I

_**End of chap 6**_

I

I

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Welcome

**A/N: **So it seems there will be a few more chapters left, not just 1 or 2. Landlord has roofers up there since barely 7am, so I'm doing my best to write/function.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, losangeles . About od / gaylesbian / a / gaypride . Htm , "The Rage Beat" or "Sleepless Beauty" from Gravitation, are information from His : / / answers . Yahoo question / index ;_ylt = A0LEV0tjbJNTa20AZqJXNyoA ;_ylu = X 3 o DMTE za BHNlY w N zcg Rwb 3 MDNAR j MQ l 1 ? q I d = 2009042320205 M

I

I

**Chap 7: "Welcome"**

I

I

As the group unpacked their luggage at the Hotel Sofitel Los Angeles at Beverly Hills, everyone was disconcerted by The Grand Canyon incident.

"Hey you gotta calm down" Hiroshi spoke to Noriko as she stormed ahead. In an attempt to toss away any bond they had formed, she pushed him.

"K-san we've had "killer fans", but never anything **this **serious" she cried.

"Miss. Ukai, my duty as band manager is partly to increase revenue, but also to ensure your safety; have I ever failed you?", he reassured in a fatherly one.

"Here are your room keys. If you need anything, aside from hotel business, please let me know" Seguchi said, passing out the cards. Access to the all hotel services are yours to enjoy".

I

I

The act Tohma put up really had taken its toll. Fully clothed, he dropped onto the king sized mattress in his single suite.

It wasn't the first time either band received a death threat, or somebody attempted to act on one, but this time they were in the "middle of nowhere" so-to-speak. Each person he cared for most in the world was present, or would be hurt greatly if the assassination attempt was successful.

K-san's contacts would discover who the target was and why, as well as who ordered the bloodshed.

Tohma offered for K-san to bring Judy and Michael with them for the final stretch of the tour, since they lived in California, but of all the devotions in Claude Winchester's arsenal, his wife and son came first. No one aside from Seguchi Tohma and the band members knew of their ties to said manager's life, his military connections saw to that.

They were free to attend the upcoming concerts, but under the guise of fans. Mikey wasn't very interested in this type of music, so dozens of autographed memorabilia was out of the question. He would surely cheer though, anyone his daddy believed in he did too, and the new group seemed nice.

The boy did enjoy creating his own "Freedom flag"; the regular stars, with red, white and blue stripes on one side, with a rainbow on the opposite side, to fly around during the parade.

I

I

As a Californian native, Claude Winchester left the hotel immediately as the sun rose to swim in the warming ocean.

I

I

He returned with even more energy and enthusiasm than ever before, "Let's get out there and show the best pop-stars in all of Japan!"

Seguchi Tohma agreed to be the announcer. With his far-reaching voice which commanded attention, he began:

"**Welcome to the 44th Annual LA Gay Pride Parade!"**

Cheers erupted all around.

"What you may know is that the duration is Three days, and cost is approximately $20 per day (advance purchase: $15 per day)"

A man about forty years old wearing a feather boa around his neck and a sequined dress stepped forward, "Activities and Features :

A parade with colorful floats including LGBT activists and their friends in the community

A _Carnivale _atmosphere complete with vibrant costumes and a giant street party

Around 200 community and gay-friendly vendor booths -DJs and dancing

Food

World-class entertainment on a variety of stages

The 'Dyke March Rally and After Party' featuring honorary speakers; led by women on motorcycles down Santa Monica Blvd.

Music video premieres

'Silent Celebration' (one minute of silence to honor the deceased and the cause)

Pride is broadcast live on Time Warner Cable Channel10

'Erotic City,' a dress-up event in the evening (leather and fetish attire suggested)

Local club and bar related parties".

A muscled woman stepped in, "**Here is the hi****story of Gay Pride**

Gay Pride, a celebration of LGBT culture around the world, stemmed from the Stonewall Riots in the bar of the same name, in New York City's Greenwich Village on June 28, 1969. This is why Gay Pride events often take place in the month of June (though not exclusively and varying from country to country, of course).

The original incarnation of Gay Pride took place one year after Stonewall in the form of Gay Pride marches in New York, Los Angeles and Chicago. These commemorated and brought attention to the riots and the cause in general. June 28th was originally known as 'Gay Liberation Day,' and in Los Angeles, 'Gay Freedom Day.'

These were the early seedlings of Gay Pride-a celebration, festival and parade that focuses attention on vital LGBT issues like same sex marriage and A.I.D.S. and H.I.V. It is also intended to bring the LGBT community and their friends together for an unabashed celebration of identity and culture as well.

There are Gay Pride (also simply known as "Pride") festivals and parades all over the world, from Israel to Amsterdam."

After kissing her with nostalgia shining in auburn eyes, her girlfriend clothed in a bright spring dress added,

"**History of Los Angeles Gay Pride**

As mentioned above, the first LA Gay Pride Paradeaka 'Gay Freedom Day' took place in June of 1970. To this day, it is classified under the umbrella and moniker of Christopher Street West (CSW). Christopher Street was the location (in New York City) of the Stonewall riots.

LA's original Gay Pride parade took place on Hollywood Blvd. Although no parade was held in 1973, the celebration returned in 1974 with a festival attached. Ultimately, in 1979, the LA Pride Parade and Festival were moved to the current location in West Hollywood's Santa Monica Blvd. West Hollywood is one of Southern California's most gay identified neighborhoods."

A man about thirty seven stepped forward then, "Welcome everyone, please talk to people, laugh, share, love. Otherwise **they** win".

I

I

The moment "Nittle Grasper's" colorful float rounded the first bend, gay and straight fans alike screamed their praise, begging for autographs. Always one to please, Ryu jumped down. Turning, Tohma saw his dear trusting over-friend among their fans, and climbed down as well.

Shuichi laughed, "Look how excited Ryu is!"

Hiro nodded, "Sakuma-san doesn't seem too pleased he just went down into the crowd" he chuckled, turning. "Wait Shu were did you go?!"

He could just imagine those icy blue eyes;"**You let him leave?!**".

It wasn't **his** fault if Shuichi found someone who appreciated him more. Then again, he didn't want a "fan" shooting up his friend with, Coke, Special K, or any of that nasty stuff. He wouldn't need to agree, they could catch him off guard. Hiro and Eiri wouldn't find Shuichi until months later- a meth-head lying in the gutter.

At that unsettling notion, he ran to find his best friend, shouting over the multitude of voices and blasting music.

I

Shu and Ryu stood on a float in the "center" of the parade, waving rainbow flags and dancing among a most erotic crowd.

From all around, fans called for Bad Luck's first hit "Rage Beat, Rage Beat!".

"Better give 'em what they want Shu" Ryuichi spoke with determination.

Ecstatically both singers loudly sang the hit pop song a-Capella...

Each sang the beginning, as a duet, _**"With a frightened look in my eyes...I take my impatience... and I toss it to the capricious winds... on the cracked pavement... the signal that melted away... only leaves a scar behind..." **_

Out of the corner of his eye Hiroshi saw a fan climbing onto the float, and discreetly knocked him off, as if to begin crowd-surfing. They couldn't take any risks. Mr. K saw, and smirking commented to himself, "A natural".

Shuichi had a solo,_** "Before the sleepy noise erases tomorrow... I chase the footsteps, echoing with ambition... I won't top anywhere..."**_ at this, he reached out to Eiri. Said man couldn't hold back a smile.

Tears reached violet eye as they sang the final portion together into one microphone; _**"Ignore the unfulfilled emotions... and get over them... In the trembling world of shyness... aim for the escape route... Towards the place I'll arrive at... I want new world!"**_

The moment the final note ended Eiri climbed onto the float, pressing his lips to his lover's. Parting from the breathtaking kiss, Shuichi never lost sight of the most handsome man as he returned to the crowd.

After a short water break, they sang Nittle Grasper's song in another a-Capella number, with Shuichi singing the background- Nittle Grasper's "Sleepless Beauty"...

"_**I've been charmed by your eyes from far away; wake up and wait for me... Call out and break the night's barricades; the crowd comes...(there is no way out) if you plan to endure the impact (until it collapses)... a projected lie... Smile as you become reborn and paint your whole body... See the world suddenly burning up miraculously as we meet by chance..."**_

Here Ryuichi took his solo; **_"I see you haven't changed at all; the petals scatter from the flower,Polish the gem in your hand everyday so it will build up and start over... (your cold hand) because of horns shed through wariness (a doused flame) the smoke carries on... Now tell me where the light is, sketch it as it dances vividly... Guarded words overflow and come... out in times of fear... cry, cry for a way out..." _**

I

I

_**End of chap 7**_

I

I

We see more celebration and fun in the next chapter!


	8. Snap shots

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! **I had to add that, because I'm grateful but always forget to say it outside of replies to comments.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation, Hotel Sofitel Los Angeles at Beverly Hills , or any information from: : / / w w w . Universal studios holly wood attractions /; o : / / gocalifornia . About od / calamenu / ss / los – angeles – beaches . H t m ; : / / losangeles . About od / gaylesbian / a / gaypride . H t m, Star Wars, or Planet of the Apes

I

I

**Chap 8: "Snap shots"**

I

I

Their adjusted route was calculated to be about twenty minutes, but surely lasted the entire day with this collection of band members.

They stopped for lunch in "Beverly Gardens Park"; Shuichi made lunch for everyone. Concerned initially as to the contents, Noriko followed the others' lead. After a few moments of chewing her eyes grew wide. Hiro looked over and started cracking up- "Have some water Nori". She glared at the detested nickname he chose without permission.

Hiroshi was accustomed to Shuichi's food, while everyone else present had less sensitive pallets; Shuichi so enjoyed decorating food he prepared, especially with highly spicy Wasabi.

Noriko made to smack Shuichi for what she saw as a prank, but Eiri caught her hand; "Don't be so ungrateful, he spent hours on these dishes".

Shuichi snuggled up to his boyfriend for defending him.

I

After the picnic, everyone scattered. Suguru went to see the Star Wars exhibit. Ryu ran off on a hunt: to give Mickey Mouse a high-five, because last time the mouse ignored him. Between monitoring Ryuichi, Tohma talked with directors business about setting up his bands with movie roles, or including their music in motion pictures. Hiro goes to a fancy looking restaurant, Noriko pushing past him to go straight for the bar.

I

Eiri hated the numerous kids and countless "No smoking" signs as he looked after Shuichi and Ryu (high-five achieved) on the rides.

At every request, the author bought whatever his boyfriend wanted, including what he assumed **he** may want. When Shuichi ecstatically begged for them to wear Mickey Mouse hats, Eiri complied.

I

When he'd finally had enough, Eiri took a taxi back to the hotel to return to the work he'd been slacking on; he wanted to maintain a steady flow of income.

His boyfriend and friends took a twelve minute ride to "Point Dume State Beach". The travel guide read: "To see the Hollywood sign at the vantage point Hollywood & Highland Center. Between sand dunes and the ocean, Point Dume provides not only a nice, sheltered beach but also some nice vistas from the top of the sand. The final scene of the original ___Planet of the Apes movie _was filmed at the location.

I

I

Looking at the guide Ryuichi, announced in a grand voice: "The Hollywood & Highland Center is located on the corner of Hollywood Boulevard and Highland Avenue in central Hollywood".

Nearing the "Hollywood Sign" they encountered a tour. The athletic-built Hispanic female guide explained;

"For many visitors to Los Angeles, there is no more coveted photo than a shot of the world famous Sign. Though it is visible from all over the city from its lofty perch on Mt. Lee, it can actually be surprisingly difficult to get a well angled shot. Many are surprised to learn that it's actually illegal to hike to (or basically get anywhere near) the Sign, which is set well back behind restricting gates and protected by security cameras and Park Rangers.

The intersection of Hollywood Boulevard and North Highland Avenue, in the center of Hollywood, sits in a bustling walking area filled with many must-see attractions. On the northwest corner of Hollywood and Highland, you'll find the Hollywood & Highland Center, home of world-class restaurants shops and, most famously, the Kodek Theater the (home of the Academy Awards).

The Center's designers made it a point to feature the distant Hollywood Sign as the centerpiece of their architectural composition. The result is that Sign 'photo opps' abound throughout the facility" she concluded.

I

I

As they finished capturing photos of the Hollywood sign, Shuichi and Ryu literally ran into a teen with neon-purple hair streaked with blue, dressed in clothes much like their own.

The boy was dumbstruck, "Y-y-y-y-yyou".

"Are you hurt, do you need help?" Shuichi asked.

"That accent- you've **gotta** be... are you Shindou Shuichi from "Bad Luck" and Sakuma Ryuichi from "Nittle Grasper"?"

"That's us" Ryu said, throwing an arm over his companion's shoulder.

The American boy looked like he would faint. "I can't... believe this... it's unreal" he expressed between hyperventilating.

"You should sit down, and eat something" Ryu suggested. "Yeah, Eiri says that sometimes if your blood sugar is low you get real tired and stuff, is that how you feel mister?"

"Mister! Oh you can't call **me **mister- I-I mean you're Mister- Shindou-san and Sakuma-san. And oh my god when I heard the rumors about you and Yuki Eiri's relationship were true!..."

"Come on kid", Shuichi lifted one arm, and Ryu the other. "We passed a cafe a ways back, we'll take you there and buy you something to eat. "

"You're touching me, these amazing stars are actually touching me!"

"No problem helping a friend in need" the elder pop-star said.

"I'm your f-friend?"

"You're a fan of our music, and that makes you our friend" he smiled.

"Oh my god none of the others will believe this!"

"If you know other fans, we'd be happy to hang out, sign autographs, take pictures" Shuichi said with a smile.

Face turning pale, the boy looked like he would faint. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I know your names, but I never told you mine, it's Tim Owen, but my friends call me Tammy".

"Nice to meet you Tammy" both stars shook his hands.

I

"Yuki said we need to know where we're going and who's going to be there" Shuichi said, turning away from his phone. "It's a gay pride parade! Everybody will be there" Tammy cheered.

Eiri handed his phone to Tohma, "Shindou-san, if everyone here agrees, I can have you all perform in that parade". Eiri glared at him.

"Alright Seguchi-san, I'll bring it up when I find them".

Tammy said nervously, "I- I know that in one part it's like "Carnivale", and I- I know what shops sell those clothes."

I

After spending the day purchasing extra Carnivale clothing, for their friends, and also because Shuichi liked it, they said "See you later" to Tammy, with his bunch of autographed band shirts, and went to the hotel.

I

Opening the door to dim light, Shuichi glanced around, seeing his boyfriend laying on the bed. "Eiri? Is everything okay?" The blonde would never admit his jealousy, least of all toward a transgender teen, but after all the exited text-message, pictures, and calls his boyfriend sent throughout the day, he couldn't help being envious seeing another man spending such festive time with his boyfriend.

Dropping his stuff onto the floor, he assumed the author was asleep, so he undressed and got into bed. Slow, tender kisses greeted him, "I missed you" Eiri whispered, pulling him closer.

Shuichi could live and sleep and die in those arms.

"I missed you. Ryu and I bought stuff for everybody, and since it goes on for three days, I bought you some clothes to wear to the Pride Parade with me tomorrow. You'll come see my performance, right?"

"I'll be right there with you"

"So, you'll wear these clothes- I-I mean unless you don't like them"

"I'll try them on" he kissed that messy mop of maroon.

"I love you Eiri"

"I love you"

"Did you eat?"

"Not yet"

"I'll make you something" he turned to jump from the bed, but was held back by his lover.

"In a little while, for now why don't we just lay and relax?". The anxiety he felt throughout the day focused on whether or not someone would attack Shuichi again, or steal him away continued to rattle at his bones.

No one but a small few were to be trusted.

Eiri would surely accompany his lover, and guard him against any attacks. He drank some tequila Mr. K left in everyone's "a care-package", then laid beside the man he loved.

I

I

_**End of chap 8**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review :)


	9. The Asian way

**A/N: THIS IS THE END! Thank you so much for reading this fic and all your comments! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation, American Airlines, information from .com, information from , or the movie "Refugee in Tokyo"

I

I

**Chap 9: "The Asia way" **

I

I

Having visited the "Men's wear house" with his cousin for an outing the day before, Tohma wore "Joseph Abboud brown Birdseye slim fit suit ($495.00).

Always doing what he could to be less like his (more?) famous cousin, Suguru donned his new "Wilke Rodriquez Navy Modern Fit Vested Suite" ($249.99).

Hiro had blue jeans and a tee shirt from Graceland, while Noriko wore a Banana Republic "Red summer dress" that cost about $100, just one of the many overly expensive dresses she used her credit card to purchase. The redhead would be glad to finally be away from her after they returned to Japan. Yes the bands worked together occasionally, but he couldn't stand being around the annoying woman for hours, let alone days.

Wearing his bright Disney Land shirt, Ryu bounced around Tohma. Nearby, Shuichi smiled at his boyfriend, "Thank you for wearing matching Disney Land shirts with me Eiri" he pecked his cheek, "Sorry if it ruins your "image"".

"If it does, it does. Stranger's perception of me isn't my concern. Besides, people vacation all the time, even the rich and famous".

"Like us!" Hiroshi called from his seat excited and heavily inebriated. Noriko glared, already knowing the answer to the question she desperately wanted to ask: "Can I switch seats with someone?!"

Departing on "American Airlines" seemed a suitable finish to their "USA expedition". Rounding the hanger, they saw the last of the U.S.

"Until next time" Shuichi saluted the states.

I

I

"Three days from now, Bad Luck performs in Towada", Mr. K announced, easily transitioning back to Japanese as they landed.

"Three days?" Hiro asked perplexed.

"That should be enough time for us to write and practice several new songs" Suguru said nonchalantly.

"**You're **not the one who writes the songs"

"We need more material to keep going unless-"

"Unless what Sugu-baka? This band is my and Shu's **life**"

The younger teen crossed his arms. Hiroshi may be drunk, but such was no excuse.

Shuichi stepped between them, "Hiro it's alright, I wrote a few songs in America".

Landing a heavy arm on Shuichi's shoulder he said, "Aha see, how could my pal **not** be inspired by new sights and experiences?"

Blushing, Shuichi nodded. None but Mr. K saw the blush, and he surely wouldn't let that be left alone, "Those **new experiences** must have been pretty fun Shuichi!"

Face now as red as Hiro's hair, he ducked behind his boyfriend to avoid the accusatory and comical expressions aimed his way.

"Our personal life and activities are no one's business, but Shuichi's and mine" the blond expressed coolly.

"Well we all know what **that **means" Hiro commented, earning a smack to the back of the head by Noriko. "Can't you stop being annoying for two seconds? Bakabakashii sukebe" she growled.

"Well then everyone, you may use these temporary credit cards for taxis home or any location you please, as long as it's in Japan." Tohma said, passing them to each band member. He knew his brother-in-law would see it as insulting if he was given one, and this was no time for tenseness. Interestingly, and partly as planned, his Eiri and his employee grew closer during their stay in America, so he had no doubt they would go to their usual destination.

"Fujisaki-san, this way" his cousin followed him to the familiar limo driver. "See you soon Shu-Shu na-no-dah!" Kumagoro waved as Ryuichi ran after them. The younger singer waved.

Stretching his arms, Hiro grabbed his luggage and bags of souvenirs "Yeah I better get home too Shuichi, gotta make sure nothing's moldy in the fridge" he chuckled. Grinning Shuichi nodded "See you tomorrow Hiro".

I

I

Crashing through their apartment door, Shuichi fell onto his bags. "I need to close the door" Eiri stated, cigarette in hand.

"Yeah" Shuichi answered sleepily.

"Move your cute ass" his boyfriend demanded.

The singer hadn't been thinking of anything aside from tiredness, but now his mind was otherwise occupied. Meeting blue eyes, "Oh okay yeah I'll get up".

Locking the door the author said with a smile and sigh "We're home".

Jumping clear over our bags of luggage Shuichi shouted "Let's watch a movie!".

I

I

Red hair flung in the air as lips released labored breaths. Hiroshi collapsed onto his bed unable to form a thought.

Breathing heavily the woman beside him laid also. She hated the way sweat matted her hair down at times like this, but it was sometimes a small price to pay.

Hiro attempted a laugh "I guess all those "fuck yous" meant-"

Noriko turned to him, "Yes that was good"- he arched an eyebrow- "**Very** good, but I swear if you tell anyone..."

"Now who needs to shut up?" He pulled her fiery body onto his whispering huskily "This night's not over".

I

I

As the events of "**Refugee in Tokyo" **flashed across the television screen, Shuichi's hand transitioned from over Eiri's to his suede pants. The blonde kept his eyes on the television, but his mind was en-route with his boyfriend's.

Long arms wrapped around the smaller body.

"I love you" Shuichi whispered, reaching up to caress his favorite pearly skin.

Easily Eiri laid his boyfriend onto the couch, fervent kiss matching fervent kiss. Shuichi could only remove his shoes and pants, but the blonde had no problem doing the rest.

All through the night, they made love to, with, and for each other, equally grateful for how much closer they grew during the trip to America.

Now, whole and home at last, neither ever wanted their bodies to part.

I

I

I

**__****The End**

I

I

I

A/N: :) I greatly appreciate every one of you who has read even one chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoyed my story very much.

Please keep on the lookout for more fanfiction from me whether you're a Gravitation fan or fan of the other anime I write about.


End file.
